User blog:Joeaikman/GIR Life vs The Wiki Part 2
Scott Pilgrim = GIR Ramona Flowers = Drakan95 Knives Chau = Alanomaly Members of Sex Bob-Omb = Night, Metal, Flats and Kit Wallace Wells = ROA Stacey Pilgrim = Dean624 Stacey's Boyfriend = Bobdave Wallace's Boyfriend = Leandro Julie Powers = TheDarkLordOfDarkness 2nd Wikian = Reignic Stunt Team = Scraw, Meat and Gliscor Envy Adams = Mystical Trixter *ROA and GIR are entering a nightclub together* GIR: So then Mabel was like... ROA: I get it, GIR. Let's not talk abut it to your siste, alriht? GIR: Wouldn't she find it interesting? ROA: No GIR: She might do ROA: She won't GIR: Oh *They approach two people stood at the bar* ROA: Yu, didnt tell me you were bringging someone Dean: His name is Bob! He likes Pokemon too! Bob: Yeah, I thought you said Loyg would be here GIR: I threw him out of a window! Bob: Right… ROA: Ignor him GIR: People seem to do that Dean: So GIR, what's this I've heard about a new boyfriend ‘’*Alan jumps up from behind them*’’ Alan: That's me! GIR: Alan! I thought you said you couldn't come Alan: I meant cum, my mum was in the room at the time Bob: That's a bit… ROA: Weird, I kno ‘’*GIR’s phone beeps*’’ GIR: Hey! Drak wants to meet up Dark: No, that was me GIR: Awwww Dark: Well fuck you, GIR fucking Life. I only fucking texted you to tell you that Mystical fucking Trixter was back in town ROA: Oh shi GIR: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Dean: Is he overreacting GIR: OOOOOOOOOOOOO- ROA: Jus a tad GIR: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- ‘’*Flats walks past*’’ Flats: This is the best singing you've ever done GIR: OOOOOOOOO! - ‘’*Drak is walking down a cold street. The camera pulls back to show GIR behind a bush with binoculars*’’ GIR: It's a bit chilly ‘’*GIR puts on a bobble hat, a scarf and a pair of mittens on, all adorned with pictures of Drak. ROA pops his head up*’’ ROA: Why ar we staking him? GIR: For the last time, it isn't stalking. It's foreplay! ROA: Right GIR: He's gone in the Ynkrpedia Museum! ROA: Let me gues, we are goin to folow him ‘’*GIR runs towards the building. A sign outside changes from reading Uncle Reign’s Happy Fun Time History Talk to I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU GIR LIFE!*’’ - ‘’*A guy is stood at the front of the hall giving a speech. 10 people are sat across a large hall, mostly looking bored. Drak is one of them*’’ Reign: And that is why the native Americans got exactly what was coming to them… ‘’*GIR runs in happily*’’ GIR: Drak where are you?!?!? Drak: Not again… Reign: I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU GIR LIFE! GIR: Erm. Do I know you? Reign: IT IS I, REIGNIC THE THIRD, THE SECOND WIKIAN. AFTER THE FAILURE OF MY COMRADE I HAVE BEEN SENT TO DISPATCH YOU PERSONALLY! GIR: That's nice Reign: IT IS NOT “NICE”! I AM HERE TO OBLITERATE YOU FROM THE VERY PLAIN OF EXISTENCE GIR: I don't like planes, they make me queasy Reign: NOT AIRPLANES, YOU FOOL! PREPARE FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF A LIFE TIME! STUNT TEAM, TO MEEEEEEEE! ‘’*Three of the audience stand up*’’ Meat: Actually, Reign, we have an issue Gliscor: Yeah, we don't think we should have to beat up all your enemies anymore Scraw: I mean, I'm all for beating up Christians, but that last one wouldn't shut up about black facing Gliscor: It was really weird Reign: Guys, seriously. This isn't a good time. Meat: We don't care. We are officially on strike Gliscor: We formed a union and everything Reign: I don't pay you to complain. Scraw: You don't pay us at all, that's one of our issues. Reign: How could you say that. You got me a best boss ever mug last Christmas Scraw: It was the only thing I could get last minute… REIGN: WELL FUCK YOU THREE FUCKERS! IF YOU WONT FIGHT HIM THEN I WILL! PREPARE TO GET REKT WORSE THAN CUSTER AT THE ALAMO! Meat: Erm… Gliscor: Custer was the Battle of Little Bighorn Scraw: Oh shit… Reign: No! How could this be! I got a history fact wrong! My life...its...its ‘’*Reign starts to fade away*’’ GIR: Looks like you're history now! Reign: FUCK YOUUUUUUUUUUU ‘’*GIR punches Reign to the ground and he vanishes*’’ Meat: I can't believe it… Scraw: Reign lost… Gliscor: Shit. Now I have to find a new job. ‘’*Gliscor, Meat and Scraw leave dejectedly*’’ GIR: Well that was easy! Drak: Be warned. He is but the start. GIR : Wasn't the last guy the start? Drak: Well yes but...you know what I mean. You must still face many more powerful foes. The worst is coming soon… GIR: Can we make out until then? Drak: ….no GIR: Goshdarn - ‘’*GIR and ROA are at home. ROA is making out with his boyfriend whilst GIR sits with hot cocoa*’’ GIR: ROAAAAAAAA, do we have any marshamellows*’’ ROA: no GIR: What about any cream? ROA: No! GIR: How about a Flake? Leandro: JUST DRINK THE FUCKING COCOA! GIR: Alright alright, I'm hardly interrupting anything special...you two aren't even closely related… ‘’*The phone rings. Leandro picks it up*’’ Leandro: It's for GIR ‘’*ROA passes it to GIR*’’ GIR: Hello, this is GIR speaking! Trixter: ‘’*on the other side of the phone*’’ Hey baby, how it hanging? GIR: Lexi… ROA: Oh shi Trixter: Just thought you might want to know that I'm in Wikironto right now GIR: I've been told Trixter: I'm looking forward to...seeing you GIR: Well...I'm looking forward to...not seeing you Trixter: Still working on your comebacks, I see GIR: You're still working at your comebacks Trixter: That's alright baby, you can tell me a better one when I see you. It happens soon. Ciao. ‘’*As the phone hangs up the screen goes black*’’ Category:Blog posts